Llegas tarde
by ImYourFavoriteSecret
Summary: ¡Two-Shot!- Kakashi y Sakura son unos simples desconocidos en la escuela, solo una que otra sonrisa y miraditas traviesas... Pero, ¿es igual en casa?... Simplemente son víctimas de una... extraña y peculiar relación con la cual se sienten a gusto.
1. Chapter 1

_**Llegas tarde.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Está confirmado.

Simplemente, el mundo entero lo odia el día de hoy.

Al despertarse, el pequeño y caliente cuerpo que siempre amanece junto a él no estaba, el calentador de su ducho se dañó y se tuvo que duchar con agua fría, se le hizo tarde y solo pudo desayunar un poco de jugo, su coche se averió y no quiso prender, en el autobús una viejita depravada le tocó el trasero, sus clases de física y matemática en la universidad habían sido todo un caos.

Entre tanta desgracia se encontraba ella.

Sonriente, feliz… Iluminaba toda el aula solo al sonreír. Era la más hermosa de todas las estudiantes que habían allí.

Su sonrojo inocente, su risa cantarina, sus ojos que demostraban pureza.

¿Quién se atrevería si quiera a pensar que debajo de toda esa imagen angelical se escondía una Domme?

Kakashi no, por supuesto. A no ser por que él mismo era víctima de su poder todas las noches… Y valla como le encantaba eso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esa misma noche, luego de rechazar una que otra proposición indecente de varias alumnas con mucho pecho y poco cerebro, se encontraba en su escritorio leyendo su fiel Icha- Icha, en vez de corregir los exámenes que puso hoy.

Justo cuando estaba en el párrafo más interesante, justo en donde empezaba la acción –de nuevo-, justo en ese momento…

El puto teléfono sonó.

Con un gruñido de queja, Kakashi bajó su libro y se dispuso a ver el mensaje que le había llegado.

**Acabo de llegar a casa. Te espero.**

Una sonrisa involuntaria cruzó su rostro.

Ella era tan perfecta. Aún no sabía como es que un depravado como él tenía tanta suerte en encontrar una mujer así.

Dulce, cariñosa, amable, sexy, sensual, caliente, con un cuerpo de infarto, en especial cuando se ponía aquella minúscula falda de jean que dejaba entre ver sus perfectas y torneadas pálidas piernas junto con su respingón trasero.

¡Oh Kami, amaba ese trasero!

Sobretodo cuando era su turno de dominarla.

Básicamente su relación era un poco… extraña. Ella lo dominaba a él o él a ella, todo dependiendo de quien mereciera el castigo.

Le encantaba llegar a su cada y encontrarla desnuda en su "cuarto de juegos" como ella lo había nombrado, esperándolo para pasar una noche de placer. Aunque si tuviera que elegir su juguete favorito, sin duda alguna sería el flogger de ocho puntas con el mango de plástico. Atarla en la "Cruz de San Andrés" mientras la azotaba no tenía precio.

Ahora mismo podía escuchar sus débiles gemidos y jadeos pidiéndole más, mucho, mucho más.

Despertó de su sueño al sentir el pantalón achicarse en la zona de la entrepierna, dirigió su mirada allí y pues…

"**Genial…" **

Suspiró cansinamente y se dispuso a corregir los dichosos exámenes, se estaba haciendo tarde y más le valía no llegar a su casa después de las ocho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A+**

**B**

**C-**

**D**

**A**

**D**

**B**

_2+(-3)x4= 2_

_¿2? ¿Es enserio?_

_¿2?_

"**Esa podría ser su nota." **

Se dirigió hasta la parte donde se colocaba el nombre y en una caligrafía –pésima, cabe destacar- pudo medio leer el nombre del alumno cuyo examen iba a reprobar con gusto.

_Kiba Inuzuka_

No se sorprendió, ese chico siempre anda detrás de algunas mujeres de su clase, una vez le vió coquetear hasta con la ayudante de la directora Tsunade.

Lo más seguro era que hubiera estado más pendiente de que Ino Yamanaka –Y su ENORME escote- estaba a su lado de que respondió todo el examen mal.

"**Debería ponerle una Z, a ver si así aprende"**

**F**

**Pd: Yo como usted, estaría más pendiente de mis respuestas señor Inuzuka.**

Esperaba que con eso lograra captar la indirecta.

Suspiró pesadamente y se frotó la parte de atrás del cuello.

-"¿Necesitas ayuda?"- dijo una voz femenina, en un intento por sonar sexy.

Kakashi volteó su cabeza para encontrarse con Ayame, una morena voluptuosa del área de danza que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Había tratado por todos los medios: fue caballeroso al rechazarla sutilmente, cambió de celular –por alguna extraña razón ella consiguió su anterior teléfono-, le dijo que tenía novia, lo único que le faltaba era pedir una orden de restricción.

Y se lo estaba pensando MUY seriamente.

Con una sonrisa tensa –al igual que sus hombros, y el resto de su cuerpo- meneó la cabeza lentamente hacia los lados.

-"No hace falta, Ayame, gracias de todas maneras"-

-"Oh"- emitió la morena con un poco de decepción en su voz. –"¿Entonces, quieres que te lleve a tu casa? Eh notado que tu coche no está en el estacionamiento hoy."- Concluyó con un exagerado aleteo de pestañas.

Kakashi la miró bien, 1,70 de alto, buenas piernas, buen trasero, buenos pechos, abdomen plano, cabello castaño hasta los hombros, labios finos, nariz pequeña y ojos color chocolate.

En realidad era bastante linda, pero, su libido no funcionaba con otra mujer.

_Ella _lo tenía hechizado.

Desde la primera vez que se acostaron, no pudo reaccionar "normalmente" ante otras mujeres.

Trató de todo.

Prostitutas, Dommes experimentadas, sumisas, de todo… Pero nada funcionó.

Al volverse a ver; su cuerpo respondió automáticamente a todos los estímulos visuales que obtenía por parte de _ella._

Miró la hora en su reloj de mano.

**21:32**

"**¡Al diablo! ¡Me castigará de todos modos!"**

Pensó, antes de ponerse de pie y recoger todos sus artefactos evaluativos.

Ayame lo miró sonriente y lujuriosa… Pobrecilla se iba a decepcionar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-"Gracias por traerme, Ayame. Nos vemos el lunes."- fue lo último que dijo antes de que la morena se le tirara encima o dijera algo.

Salió disparado hasta la entrada de su casa y con pulso tembloroso metió la llave en la cerradura.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, todo dentro estaba oscuro, solo iluminaba la tenue luz de la chimenea de la sala.

-"Hasta que llegas."- un dulce susurro llegó con el viento.

Oh mierda, estaba jodido.

-"¿Amor?"- preguntó temeroso.

-"Deja tu maletín en el suelo y ve a nuestro cuarto de juegos, Kakashi"-

Lo había llamado por su nombre. Ella estaba furiosa, más que furiosa, ésta noche no le iría muy bien.

Obediente, dejó el pesado maletín a un lado, arrecostándolo a la pared blanca. Poco a poco fue despojándose de su corbata, camisa y zapatos. Esa era su regla.

_-"Cuando yo te pida que vallas al cuarto de juegos, tú cumples mi orden sin ningún comentario. Cada vez que yo te lo ordene y cada vez que llegue allá, te quiero ver solo con tus pantalones puestos, ¿Entendido sumiso?"-_

_-"Si mi señora."_

Amaba como ella lo dominaba, era erótico, sensual y estimulante ser dominado por una mujer tan pequeña como ella pero tan insaciable en cuanto al sexo se refiere.

Parado en medio del dichoso cuarto de juegos, escuchó la puerta abrirse y la pierna más sexy del mundo asomó por ella.

Seguida de la visión más espectacular que jamás halla visto.

La chica estaba enfundada en un traje de cuero negro pegado a su hermoso cuerpo, con mallas negras y tacones de por lo menos ocho centímetros. Sostenía en su mano un flogger y su cabello danzaba al ras de sus pasos felinos.

-"Bien mi pequeño sumiso, hoy no has sido muy bueno que digamos, ¿no es así?"- preguntó y se acercó a él. Su cara estaba a centímetros de la suya y no pudo evitar inhalar ese aroma tan característico de ella.

_Cerezos y cuero._

Dejando de lado su parte sumisa, Kakashi atacó los labios rosados que tenía frente a él, degustándolos como si fuera la primera vez.

Se esperaba un empujón y un azote por desobedecer, pero en cambio recibió el beso con más fuerza y un gemido femenino.

Soltó un gruñido al sentir como ella mordía su labio hasta hacerle un poco de sangre y un gemido al sentir como succionó para luego pasar su pequeña lengua por la herida.

La chica tomó un puñado de pelo gris y tiró con fuerza hacia atrás.

-"No, no, no"- negó con la cabeza –"Has sido un chico malo, muy malo… ¿Crees que te mereces un premio?"- pasó la punta de su lengua por la comisura de la boca masculina, retirándole el exceso de saliva que allí descansaba.

-"No señora."-

-"Así me gusta. Ahora quítate el pantalón, comencemos esta fiesta."-

Soltó el cabello de Kakashi y éste de apresuró a decir lo que ella mandaba.

Quedando como Dios lo trajo al mundo, Kakashi carraspeó ante su Ama que le daba la espalda, preparando algo.

Ella al darse la vuelta le sonrió con malicia.

-"A la cama."- le ordenó.

Kakashi fue y se recostó sobre la cama. Ella mientras, lo miraba y disfrutaba de sus músculos al contraerse a medida que él caminaba.

Una vez acostado, la chica se acercó y le encadenó las manos y los pies con unas esposas que traía la cama específicamente para eso.

-"Eh visto como Ayame te dejaba en la entrada"- susurró paseando el flogger en la piel de su marcado abdomen. –"¿Es eso justo para mí, Kakashi?"- gritó mientras estampaba el primer azote contra su piel.

Kakashi gimió y cerró sus ojos negros.

-"N-no."-

Ella le tomó la cara con las dos manos y lo obligó a mirarla.

-"No, ¿qué?"- volvió a estampar el látigo sobre su piel.

-"N-no, mi señora."-

Ella sonrió con suficiencia.

-"Bien, sumiso. Recibirás diez azotes por llegar tarde y cinco más por dejar que esa perra te trajera hasta nuestra casa. ¿Entendido?"-

Kakashi gimió de anticipación.

-"Si mi señora."-

La mujer empezó por los musculosos glúteos, donde dio cinco azotes a cada uno mientras que Kakashi trataba de recordar como respirar. Luego siguió con su abdomen donde dio cinco más y luego con su pecho donde dio cuatro.

Kakashi se removía inquieto y hacía sonar una y otra vez las esposas que lo mantenían prisionero, estaba consiente que le faltaba un azote, pero no esperaba lo que su mujer le hizo.

-"Esto, mi pequeño, es para que aprendas quién es tu dueña"-

Susurró cerca de su cara antes de estampar –con menos fuerza por obvias razones- el flogger contra su muy delicado miembro, el cual latía ansioso.

Un gemido ronco resonó por toda la habitación.

-"Por favor…"- rogó.

-"Por favor, ¿qué?"-

-"Hágalo rápido mi señora, no aguanto más"- medio gruñó, antes de sentir la boca de su ama en su abdomen.

-"Aquí las decisiones las tomo yo, Hatake, así que te atienes a ellas o te castigaré peor."-

Profirió otro gemido ahogado y cerró fuertemente los ojos al sentir sus calientes labios cerrarse sobre su longitud. Embistió inconscientemente la boca de su ama y se arrepintió casi al instante.

-"Quieto"- gruñó ella y se alejó de él.

Abrió los ojos solo lo justo como para ver que hacía y por que tardaba tanto.

Una venda negra le impidió la vista y un aliento cálido se coló hasta su oído.

-"Llegas tarde, sumiso."-

La mujer metió la mano en un vaso con unos cuantos trozos de hielo y tomó uno.

Presionó el cubo helado sobre el cuello de Kakashi para luego pasar su lengua y chupar fuertemente dejando una marca. Bajo el cubo desde su cuello hasta su pecho, donde lo guió hasta sus pezones que reaccionando al frío su pusieron duros al instante. Kakashi suspiraba y se mordía el labio con fuerza para no gritar del placer, aunque el cubo de hielo ya le estaba pasando factura a su adolorido pezón.

Cuando la mujer retiró el dichoso cubo de éste, fue como si miles de agujas heladas atravesaran su piel, antes de sentir la boca de ella cerrarse sobre su adolorida carne.

Ella siguió bajando el cubo, remarcando la forma de sus abdominales, hasta llegar a su destino original.

Puso el pequeño cubo sobre la punta de su pene, observando como se derretía poco a poco debido al calor que irradiaba el cuerpo debajo de ella.

Se sentía poderosa.

Kakashi por su parte movía desenfrenadamente las caderas, ansiando su toque. Por eso, cuando el cubo se derritió por completo y ella posó su mano fría contra su piel, soltó un gruñido desigual que inundó la pequeña habitación.

Se movió varias veces de arriba hacia abajo antes de que se detuviera por completo, el jueguito estaba muy bien y todo lo demás, pero necesitaba urgentemente sentirlo dentro de ella. Su centro estaba escurriendo en deseo, deseo que solo él sabía calmar.

Dejándolo acostado y esposado, se quitó el traje de cuero, quedándose solamente en las mallas y los tacones, se volvió a subir sobre él pero esta vez su entrepierna quedó a la altura de la boca masculina.

-"Chupa esclavo, si lo haces bien, te daré un premio."-

No tuvo que repetirlo.

La ansiosa boca de Kakashi la atacó –literalmente-, por donde sintiera, se volvió una amalgama de mordidas, besos, lamidas y chupadas que la estaba empujando sobre el borde.

Mientras trataba de prolongar el placer, recordó la primera vez que hicieron algo como esto. Cuando él le mencionó que le gustaba el mundo del BDSM y que era un Dom, ese día no pudo ser más feliz. Siendo ella también una fanática del BDSM y una Domme, no se iba a dejar ganar por él. Por lo tanto empezaron su relación de _switch, _a veces la dominada era ella pero eso poco le importaba… Con el tiempo se fueron convirtiendo enunos de los mejores dominantes, tanto así, que al abrir su página web varias personas pidieron sus servicios.

Pero ya ellos estaban apartados…

Pobre de la gente que llegara a tocar a su pequeño sumiso.

Nunca, nunca a nadie, se le ocurriría tocar a el sumiso de una Domme enamorada, y menos si esa Domme era _**Mrs. Cherrydark.**_

Un estremecimiento la recorrió entera y el orgasmo la golpeó, dejándola fuera de combate momentáneamente.

Sus cuerpos perlados en sudor y sus respiraciones agitadas revelaban su profundo deseo por el otro.

Sin perder un minuto más, la mujer se deslizó por lo largo del cuerpo de Kakashi, luego retiró la venda y se autopenetró en un movimiento lento y calmado. Torturando más al pobre hombre que la miraba agonizante.

-"Este es tu premio, esclavo."- susurró sobre sus labios antes de robarle todo el aliento en un beso sin igual.

Sus movimientos eran lentos y pausados, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella.

-"Por favor señora…"- gimió con suavidad Kakashi.

La mujer lo miró sonriente y aumentó el ritmo de las penetraciones. Kakashi gruñía de placer y alzaba sus caderas para encontrarse más rápido con las de ella.

Kakashi abrió los ojos y miró a la mujer sobre él. Su cuerpo encajando perfectamente, sus pechos rebotando con cada embestida, su cara sonrojada por la excitación, sus ojos mirándolo fijamente, una de sus manos sobre su amplio pecho y la otra frotándose contra su clítoris.

-"Por favor…"- aumentó las embestidas. –"P-por favor, d-déjeme correrme."-

-"Ahora."- sentenció mientras sentía su orgasmo lo suficientemente cerca.

Con tres embestidas más, ambos explotaron, vieron luces de colores tras sus ojos, gimieron fuertemente y se aferraron a la sensación más placentera que pudiera existir.

La mujer se desplomó sobre el pecho de su amante, todavía jadeando en busca de aire.

-"Me parece que estás mejorando en tus castigos, _Sakura._"- susurró mientras sentía como era liberado, para luego abrazar a la chica pelirosa que yacía acostada a su lado.

-"Muchas gracias, mi pequeño sumiso"- sonrió inocentemente –"Eh, estado practicando… Te amo bebé"- besó tiernamente sus labios.

-"Te amo más, nena"-

Si bien no eran la pareja más normal, se amaban y se tenían el uno al otro. Sin importarle los demás.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Bien mis queridas(os) lectoras (es) vean aquí otro de mis One-shots, y agradézcanle a mi retorcida, pervertida y oscura mente.**_

_**Inner: ¡Basta de los aplausos! –se seca una lagrimita de emoción-**_

_**Yo: ¬¬.**_

_**Quisiera agradecerle a DAX-X por aguantarme y confiar en mí.**_

_**Nena, te dedico este One-shot.**_

_**También quisiera agradecer a todas las que se molestaron en dejar Reviews en mis otras historias. Espero uno en esta también :p**_

_**Sin más que decir, cuídense y muchos besos.**_

_**¿Merezco review?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Gomen amores! Se que estoy medio perdida o mejor dicho, perdida y media pero no me olvido de ustedes, también sé que debería estar actualizando mis otros fics, pero solo me dio chance de terminar éste que estaba casi listo.**_

_**¡Aunque! Tengo mis razones… como algunos sabrán, estoy a punto de graduarme y de entrar a la universidad y por eso estoy en el mes de los exámenes y tareas en la escuela. Nunca tengo tiempo para nada U_U**_

_**Pero, aquí les traje la continuación de Llegas Tarde, para que no digan que ando perdida o que me secuestraron o algo parecido.**_

_**Aclaraciones: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para divertirme y divertirlos un rato.**_

_**Advertencias: Rating M, lo que quiere decir que hay lemmon, así que a los que no les gusta no lean y punto. Algunas palabras malsonantes, referencia a las prácticas sexuales del BDSM (Bondage, dominación, sumisión, masoquismo…)**_

.

.

.

_**Castigada.**_

.

.

.

Y aquí se encontraba ella.

Atada –injustamente- a la cruz de San Andrés, esperando por su castigo.

Pero insistía una y otra vez- y lo seguiría haciendo- que no era merecedora de ningún castigo… es decir, si un chico te tiene tan hastiada y sinceramente horrorizada con sus propuestas, lo menos que puedes hacer es zamparle una patada en su parte baja. Solo que Sakura no contaba con que justo en el momento que le daba la patada a Kazuki pasara el profesor de administración y viera todo el espectáculo, a parte de mandarle una advertencia a Tsunade y un _hermoso_ castigo de dos semanas haciendo la limpieza del salón.

Y bien, una cosa llevó a la otra y para su desgracia –o fortuna- Kakashi se enteró del pequeño altercado que hubo. Estaba segurísima de que el viejo chismoso de administración le fue con el chisme.

-Kakashi, vamos, no fui mala… ¡¿Querías que me dejara hablar como a una cualquiera?!- prácticamente rugió desde su lugar.

El peliplateado estaba enfrente de ella dándole la espalda mientras preparaba su elemento de tortura.

-Sakura-chan, pudiste ser más discreta.-

-¡ME DIJO QUE SI SE LA QUERÍA CHUPAR!- estaba cada vez más y más alterada.

Kakashi volteó rápidamente su cara y la miró con indiferencia y frialdad mientras estaba en su papel de amo. Pero Sakura era bastante consiente de que había en sus ojos un brillo travieso.

-Entonces me lo hubieras dicho a mí y yo me encargaba de reprobarle algunas materias. – Sonrió arrogante –Ahora sumisa, le gritaste a tu amo y eso merece otro castigo mayor.-

El hombre se fue acercando poco a poco hacia ella con un vibrador negro sujeto a una vara lo suficientemente larga y estable como para que se quedara parada en el piso por sí sola. Sakura abrió sus ojos verdes desmesuradamente e inhaló antes de responder.

-Lo siento amo- su voz fue casi un susurro.

Kakashi posicionó el vibrador debajo de Sakura y lo introdujo en su interior. Ella emitió un suave gemido y antes de encender el aparato Kakashi se levantó y fue hasta la mesa a buscar una mordaza roja. Tenía una extraña fascinación con ese color.

-Abre.- Sakura obedeció y el hombre ajustó perfectamente el objeto sobre su boca. –Ahora, así grites nadie te escuchará.- volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con un deje de altanería, egocentrismo y lujuria.

_Click._

Un gemido ahogado por la mordaza salió de Sakura, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

-¿Serás una chica buena, Sakura-chan?-

Ella asintió.

El aparato se removía inquieto en su interior mientras un pequeño e inofensivo –si, claro.- vibrador jugaba con su clítoris. Una sonrisa sardónica cruzó el rostro del Hatake al verla así atada, completamente a su merced.

Sakura perdió de vista a Kakashi durante unos cuantos segundos en los que mantuvo los sus cerrados para tratar de asimilar un poco el placer que le recorría el cuerpo, pero los abrió de repente al sentir una presión en sus pezones.

El muy estúpido le había puesto unas pinzas en sus adoloridos pezones.

Cada vez lo amaba más.

Un grito sordo retumbó el lugar y Kakashi rió.

-¿Te gusta, Saku-chan?-

La chica solo asintió levemente y en todo lo que la gran mordaza roja le permitió decir, preguntó:

-¿Amo, pue-puedo acab-ar?-

El peligris la miró a los ojos suplicantes.

-Adelante, córrete para mí, Sakura.- susurró con voz ronca y mirándola directamente a sus orbes verdes oscurecidos.

No se lo pensó dos veces.

Con un agonizante gemino Sakura llegó a las puertas del cielo, pero no se detuvo allí.

El vibrador seguía en su interior.

Kakashi miraba como Sakura se retorcía y trataba de cerrar las piernas para aplacar un poco la sensación de placer. Unas finas lágrimas recorrían su rostro desfigurado por las olas- ya casi insoportables- de su orgasmo.

Pero él seguía sin detenerse.

Luego de un minuto que a la chica le pareció eterno, apagó el aparato y Sakura pudo respirar un poco. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante y sintió como Kakashi le quitaba la mordaza.

-Ahora, quiero oírte gritar.- susurró en su oreja antes de darle un pequeño mordisco.

La pelirosa sintió como su pene erecto presionaba en su muslo y su respiración agitada en su oreja. Lo miró a los ojos y observó que estaban opacos de deseo. Sakura se removió ansiosa por sentirlo en su interior, un vibrador jamás se compararía con la _potencia _de Kakashi.

-¿Impaciente?- preguntó el peligris.

Sakura asintió y siguió moviéndose con la esperanza de tentarlo y hacer que perdiera el control.

-Lástima, primero voy a hacer otra cosita…-

Kakashi se separó bruscamente de ella y se bajó los pantalones hasta las rodillas, la pelirosa quedó mirando su miembro con hambre y el peligris sonrió de lado al notar su mirada penetrante. Tomó con su mano derecha su miembro y comenzó un masaje lento de arriba hacia abajo, a Sakura se le secó la boca al ver tal espectáculo y tensó las ataduras de sus muñecas cuando intentó liberarse. Kakashi seguía masturbándose lentamente disfrutando de ver la respiración cada vez más agitada de la pelirosa, sabía que ella no aguantaría mucho y estaba seguro que él tampoco, pero la quería presionar hasta el borde.

Pero su imagen atada era simplemente apetitosa.

Se acercó hasta quedar a milímetros de sus labios y aumentó el ritmo de su mano. Sakura turnaba su mirada entre sus labios, sus ojos y su miembro.

-Por favor…- dijo casi inaudiblemente.

-Por favor, ¿qué?- exigió Kakashi.

Sakura se reprendió mentalmente su ineptitud. Pero, ¡vamos! Están tan cerca que siente el calor que desprende su cuerpo y siente sus movimientos, su respiración cada vez más dispareja y sus músculos tensándose a cada subida y bajada de su mano.

-Por favor, amo.-

-Ya que lo pides tan amablemente.-

Aprisionó sus labios en un salvaje beso y se introdujo de una estocada en su interior. Ambos ahogaron un grito en la boca del otro y Kakashi comenzó de inmediato con movimientos frenéticos.

_¡Plas!_

Le dio con su mano en el muslo.

-¿De ahora en adelante… me… informarás en caso de que haya algún problema?- dijo el peligris de manera entrecortada.

Sakura sentía que si le pedía en ese momento que fuera hasta Estados Unidos y le pidiera que saltara del Golden Gate lo haría si seguía moviéndose así.

-S-sí amo.-

Estaba _taaan _cerca, solo unas pocas embestidas más y…

-Ah, ah.- negó Kakashi divertido y agitado. –No te he dado permiso de correrte Sakura.-

La chica gritó con impotencia y dejó caer su cara hacia su pecho descubierto y sudado, desprendía el aroma varonil que lo caracterizaba mezclado con el aroma que siempre acompaña una buena sesión de sexo. Respiraba entrecortadamente y estaba bastante segura que si no podría decir ni siquiera las primeras tres letras del alfabeto, su mente estaba totalmente nublada por el placer y la negación de su orgasmo que seguía formándose mucho más potente que el anterior.

-Kakashi por favor…-

Otro azote fue a parar ahora en el interior de su muslo.

-Amo.- rugió mientras daba una embestida especialmente profunda, quedándose allí varios segundos y luego retirándose lentamente.

Un sollozo ahogado brotó de la garganta de la pelirosa.

Otra embestida igual que la anterior sacudió a Sakura, antes de sentir un dolor punzante que corría desde el pecho hacia el brazo.

-¡Ahh!- gritó al ver que Kakashi retiró las pinzas y utilizaba sus manos para masajear y calmar sus adoloridos pezones.

-Shh, calma.- le acarició con sus labios los montes erectos y luego la besó en los labios más calmadamente.

Volvió a reanudar el ritmo de sus embestidas y luego bajó una de sus manos hasta el torturado clítoris de la chica. Sakura al sentir la presión allá, explotó inmediatamente en un orgasmo en el que asegura y vio a Michael Jackson. Fue al cielo y al infierno en 20 segundos arrastrando a Kakashi con ella poco después. El peligris gimió antes de vaciarse por completo dentro de su novia y luego se apoyó contra ella durante unos instantes para recuperarse de su orgasmo devastador. Luego le retiró las amarras de sus muñecas y frotó la piel enrojecida, para luego soltar la de los tobillos y repetir el proceso.

Sakura prácticamente calló casi desmallada a sus brazos y Kakashi la levantó entre sus brazos y luego la recostó en la enorme cama que estaba en la habitación. Se acostó a su lado y los tapó a ambos con la sábana, luego la abrazó por la espalda y acarició su cabello amorosamente.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó en un susurro.

-Mmmhmm.- fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

Kakashi rió bajito.

-¿Te gustó tu castigo?-

-Mmmhmm…-

-¿Sakura?-

-¿Mmm?-

-Te amo.-

La chica se volteó y quedó frente a frente, con sus narices rozándose.

-Yo te amo más.-

Le dio un casto beso y cerró los ojos.

Kakashi sonrió al ver la cara de su novia aún algo sonrojada y su respiración tranquila. Luego volteó a asegurarse que una cajita de terciopelo negro siguiera en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado hace un par de horas. Mañana haría una propuesta que Sakura no podría rechazar.

.

.

.

.

_**¡Fin!**_

_**¿Les gustó? ¿Le faltó algo? ¿Duda, sugerencia o pregunta? **_

_**¡Deja un Review y házmelo saber!**_


End file.
